


Fight (Frank Castle x Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Punisher (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A minor fight hurt you and Frank terribly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight (Frank Castle x Reader)

Fight (Frank Castle x Reader)

 

The little dingy apartment was relatively quiet, well quiet except for the tick tock of the grandfather clock in the living room, which was where you had managed to stay up in waiting at your uninvited house guest, Frank Castle. True, you did feel like he had the right idea with criminals, keeping them off the streets permanently as oppose to Daredevil, who just subdued them but still, he was almost as bad, just another maniac running around the streets in colored underwear. Yet if you had to choose a side, it had to be Frank's, which led to you to your current situation, helping him out with giving him your spare room to live in and basically helping him out. Though you weren't sure, you felt that maybe- just maybe there was a little more going on between the both of you but you wouldn't say anything, especially now as he was late coming home, pissing you off as he normally did, just running in and out anymore. It- it just pissed you off, doing everything you could for him and just to get tossed away like that, it hurt. It hurt something really bad and now it was gonna hurt even worse as the door opened, the man of the hour coming quietly, just needing to reload and repair, continuing his mission.

"Decided to come home after all, hmm?" you hummed, finally breaking the silence, arms crossed as you glared at him, face red from crying earlier.

"Only for the moment," he mumbled, not even shooting you even a look as he shuffled on by to his room.

"It's "only for the moment", isn't it?" you retorted, anger boiling in your voice as you turned around, watching him grab what he needed for the rest of the night.

"You know I can't stay, I have- I have a duty," he mumbled from his room, rubbing his jaw as he was almost done but still, he was a little concerned about the change in attitude. 

"I know, I know," you rattled on, just the same old shit you always told him, having this conversation before too many times to count, "It just seems you're never around anymore."

"Listen-"

"I'm not gonna listen to some heart felt speech that you care about me but you have a duty to this city, to your family's memory," You interrupted, turning your head around as you glared at the man, shaking as your rage and sadness started to take over, "I'm done with those sort of speechs."

"I'm not going to have this conversation with you," he retorted back, finally looking at you as he was standing in hallway, bag slung over his shoulder, that all too familiar cold stare of a soldier on his face. He knew you had been going on this tangent for the longest time, not sure why you were acting this way but he just didn't have time for it. You had been so kind to him up until this point, practically to borderline of friend as he did care for you so why did you change like this?

"Of course you won't," you grumbled, just sinking in your seat as it didn't matter anymore, nothing mattered anymore, "I'll see you when you get back."

"Fine," he mumbled as he needed to go, thinking he could just solve this later but still, he- he should just leave but he turned around, just hoping to say one last thing, "(Y/n)?"

"What?" you mumbled, eyes closed as you turned your back to him, ready to sleep on the couch.

"Sleep well," he mumbled before leaving, giving you a small smile, just hoping that this would all resolve itself later, just when he had the time, that's all. You only managed to grumble under your breath before going to sleep, your spite and rage sleeping with you, Frank hearing you on the way out as he knew what he had to do now.

"Go fuck yourself."

 

~Later, in the early morning~

 

It was early in the morning, earlier than you would've liked to as you grumbled, feeling the rays of the sun hit your face. Twitching your nose as you shifted but suddenly stopped, feeling something near your face. Deciding to open your eyes, you met face to face with your resident merc as he looked rather peaceful, asleep on the floor, head leaned up again the couch as mumbled his name under his breath. "Fra-ank?"

He didn't say anything, just continuing to sleep. What you didn't know was that he turned around before he even left the complex, thinking that maybe, just maybe he could stay the one night, keeping by your side until he soon passed out as well. Maybe he could figure out what was troubling up if he stayed a little longer? He wasn't sure but he just wanted to see you happy again. Sighing, you moved your hand over, caressing his cheek softly to wake him up.

"Listen, I'm sorry about earlier, I- I didn't mean to say that last night," you cooed, tears starting to well up in your eyes, feeling guilty for being so mean, so selfish... "I'm so sorry."

"... (y/n)," he mumbled, eyes closed but still awake, his tone deep and rough, "Go fuck yourself."

"Damn it, Frank," you grumbled but still, you knew you deserved it, letting go of his face. 

"Hurts, doesn't it?" he murmured as he finally opened his eyes, brushing your (h/c) locks out of your face before a shit-eating grin appeared on his face, "But I forgive you."

"Good," you sighed, just glad you could put this behind now, another argument solved until the next time, feeling a little closer now, hoping this would blossom into something more, being a little brave as you figured you could say something, "Say Frank?"

You received no response, perking an eyebrow up, Frank slumped over on the floor and couch. 

"Frank... Frank?.... goddamn it," you cooed, shaking him to figure that he was asleep, letting the sleeping dog lie for now, closing your eyes, a smile on your face now, "Well, good night, sleep well... I love you."

 

"... I love you too, (y/n)."


End file.
